La sangre de los condenados
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —…así que básicamente es eso —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste —. Kiba y Shino nacieron para protegerte, Sasuke y yo nacimos para proteger a Naruto, Naruto nació para salvar o destruir el mundo y tú, Hinata…tú naciste para salvarlo a él./ Para el reto NaruHina del mes del terror.


**Disclaimer applied**

**Género:** Sobrenatural/Horror/Romance

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata**:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 30 de Octubre 2012

* * *

.

✿**. **_**La Sangre de los condenados.**_

.

* * *

.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio donde se encontraba Hinata exhaló una exclamación de terror. Las paredes envejecidas y casi destruidas, llenas de telarañas y polvo, los objetos apartados de lo que alguna vez fue una bellísima sala le hacían espacio al extraño sello dibujado en el suelo con tiza blanca. Y allí en el centro se encontraba ella sin poder moverse, sujetada por los tobillos y las muñecas, anclada a la madera podrida con unas esposas de metal que le habían dejado la piel en carne viva. Un sollozo desesperado escapó de sus labios y se removió sin esperanza, rogando porque todo fuera un mal sueño.

¿Por qué le hacían eso? ¿Qué estaban planeando con ella? Hasta ese mañana su vida había sido perfectamente normal. Había asistido al colegio como siempre, junto a Kiba y Shino quienes siempre le cuidaban y protegían de todo, sus únicos amigos a los que podía considerar hermanos, eran su familia ya que ni su padre ni su hermana se podían considerar como tal con el desprecio que le demostraban cada vez que tenían oportunidad, el desprecio que le obligaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el cementerio y volver solo por la noche, el mismo desprecio que aumentaba conforme se acercaba su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Aquel día como sucedía ocasionalmente alguien había despreciado a Naruto, insultándole. El grupo de Tayuya, a los que llamaban "los cuatro del sonido" por sus despreciables acciones que siempre ocasionaban los más grandes disturbios habían sido los culpables aquella vez. Normalmente molestaban a Naruto por la menor estupidez, por no tener padres, por tener un benefactor que le pagaba el colegio y por su carácter alegre y despistado. Eran cosas que no deberían tener importancia, porque Naruto era un chico de buen corazón, amable y bondadoso, aunque algo torpe y lento, pero esas eran las cosas que le habían llevado a enamorarse de él, en muchas ocasiones cuando la veía triste o desolada, Naruto le sacaba una sonrisa y le animaba arrastrándola hacia algún lugar para comer o divertirse, cosas que siempre le causaban un sonrojo o un desmayo. Además también le compraba flores para dejarlas en la tumba de su madre, porque había sido en el cementerio donde ella visitaba a su madre donde habían empezado a conocerse. Su tímido carácter era lo único que siempre le impedía poder defenderle o ayudarle en cualquier caso, sobre todo cuando le molestaban. Lo que siempre le había consolado era la presencia de Sakura y Sasuke, los amigos sobreprotectores de Naruto que si podía hacer lo que ella no, por eso aquel día como siempre Sakura había salido en defensa de Naruto y había sido eso lo que sin duda desencadenó todo el infierno que estaba viviendo.

Sakura acabó golpeando a Tayuya y arrastrándola por todo el patio mientras la chica gritaba groserías, se reía histéricamente y alegaba a voz en grito que jamás se disculparía por lo que dijo, eso había sacado a Sakura de sus casillas y de pronto el clima cálido y resplandeciente se había teñido de un aire viciado a horror y sangre, la horrible presión hizo añicos su valor y la redujo a un punto de debilidad y miedo. Tayuya y Sakura habían intercambiado las más terribles de las miradas en medio de un torbellino de oscuridad y desprecio. No había sido la primera vez que había sentido algo oscuro y tétrico en Sakura, pero si había sido la primera vez que vio como sus ojos se oscurecían con sadismo y crueldad. Todo había acabado con las dos chicas en la oficina de la directora al tiempo que Sasuke había obligado (por la influencia de su familia) a Tsunade a dejarle intervenir para poder defender a Sakura.

Hinata no había tenido tiempo ni de intentar preocuparse por alentar a Naruto por lo sucedido asegurándole que Sakura estaría bien, cuando así de la nada Naruto había desaparecido ante sus ojos. El patio había sido un hervidero de susurros y murmullos por la pelea de las chicas y todos tenían sus atenciones puestas en otro lugar así que no lo habían notado, pero ella sí. Y no fue la cuestión de que Naruto hubiese desaparecido lo que la aterrorizó, sino el como lo hizo. No hablaba de que Naruto dio media vuelta y se fue hacia otro lugar, simplemente se esfumó, un segundo estaba delante de ella y al siguiente no. Había chillado histéricamente entre sollozos a Kiba y Shino, asegurándoles de que no había sido una ilusión porque estaba segura que nadie le creería, pero asombrosamente ellos le habían creído sin necesidad de una segunda explicación, había visto cómo sus miradas se ensombrecían, ordenándole quedarse en su sitio y no decirles nada ni a Sakura o Sasuke. "Perderán el juicio" alegó Kiba con ferocidad antes de irse con Shino prometiéndole que regresaría a Naruto.

No había entendido nada, ni siquiera porque Kiba y Shino parecían estar seguros de donde estaba, pero simplemente no pudo quedarse en su sitio, corrió escapando del colegio aprovechando todo el disturbio ocasionado por Sakura y Tayuya y sin saber porque sus pies la llevaron a la vieja casa abandonada que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca del cementerio. Había rumores de almas en pena y criaturas demoniacas que lo habitaban y por eso nadie que entraba allí salía con vida, claro a excepción de Sakura, a la cual el grupo de Tayuya había encerrado cuatro años atrás una fría noche de Halloween, Hinata aun recordaba entre pesadillas la mirada perdida y la risa histérica de la muchacha mientras Naruto y Sasuke la sacaban justo al amanecer toda llena de sangre y con el cabello cortado irregularmente. Nunca había vuelto a ser la misma desde ese día y eso simplemente había hecho que el miedo a aquella casa abandonada se incrementara en su interior.

Había encontrado a Naruto dentro de la casa, desmayado y moreteado y sin éxito intentó sacarlo, pero él había abierto los ojos en medio de su forcejeo y un grito escapó de sus labios al ver que los ojos azules que tanto amaba se habían teñido de un color rojo siniestro. Una sonrisa que tenía poco de humano se había extendido por el rostro arisco y cruel de Naruto y sus manos llenas de garras se habían aferrado a su cuello, cortándole la respiración de llano, levantándola del piso a varios centímetros. Kidomaru, Sakon y Jirobo habían aparecido detrás de Naruto mirando con satisfacción como el hombre que ella amaba le asfixiaba.

Intentó luchar, arañar las manos de Naruto pero sus uñas ralas no habían conseguido nada. Justo antes de perder la consciencia su collar de cristal, el que su madre le había regalado antes de morir, había brillado emitiendo una luz verde blanquecina que los había cegado. Ella cayó tosiendo con la garganta magullada, y escuchó a Naruto chillar de espanto ante lo que estaba haciendo, aparentemente recobrando el juicio le había perdido perdón una y otra vez. Le silenció con una sonrisa y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios diciéndole que estaba contenta de que estuviera bien. Y ahí había terminado su alivio porque al levantar el rostro por los pasos fuertes y las maldiciones provenientes de los otros había quedado muda de espanto al verles.

Kidomaru, Sakon y Jirobo se habían transfigurado, su piel había adquirido un tono violáceo enfermizo, y el blanco de sus ojos se había teñido de negro, las pupilas brillaron de un sádico color amarillo, y en algunos casos como el de Sakon y Kidomaru se les habían añadido otras partes anormales, el primero poseía otra cabeza que le colgaba de la parte trasera del cuello y el segundo tenía cuatro brazos más que le hacían parecer una gigantesca araña. El grito que soltó había terminado por lastimarle la garganta, Naruto le había intentado calmar, pero al verle los ojos rojos, no había funcionado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un dolor en el cuello le hizo perder la consciente y…entonces había despertado allí.

—La princesita despertó, mira —Hinata miró aterrorizada a la cara monstruosa de Sakon mientras se le acercaba. Él se agachó junto a ella y le lamió la sangre que tenía esparcida por la cara y el rugido de placer que emitió le hizo sentir náuseas —. Sangre Hyuga…no hay duda de tu pureza, eres deliciosa.

Los otros dos le celebraron las palabras, todos mirándole con sonrisas crueles que le hicieron temblar de miedo.

— ¿Q-Que pasa? —pidió desesperada —. ¿Qué son?

— ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡No la toquen! —ladeó la cabeza al ver a Naruto contra una de las paredes de madera, atado al igual que ella como un animal, tenía la ropa rasgada y estaba lleno de sangre, sus ojos seguían manteniendo ese tono rojizo pero de un color menos siniestro, fuera de eso no tenía ni una sola herida, al parecer de alguna increíble y rápida forma se había curado.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hinata se hallaba en un estado de conmoción, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y la respiración se le entrecortó, todo parecía una historia de terror y ella solo quería despertar de una buena vez.

—N-Naruto-kun —susurró débilmente —. N-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué pasa?

—Hinata…—Naruto le miró con súplica y disculpas, forcejeando con las cadenas —. Lo siento, ´ttebayo, lo siento, no debí involucrarme contigo.

Cerró los ojos mientras aquellas palabras le rompían el corazón. ¿Por qué decía eso?

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? —abrió los ojos cuando Sakon le sujetó de la barbilla con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle directo a los ojos amarillos —. Te contaremos una historia.

— ¡Cierren la boca, ´ttebayo!

Kidomaru se adelantó y de un golpe silenció a Naruto. Hinata gritó y lloró suplicando porque no le lastimaran, ellos le ignoraron y comenzaron con la historia.

—El mundo en el que vives no es el que crees, criaturas demoniacas luchan día y noche ocultos en este asqueroso mundo humano, todos peleando por dominar a las bestias con colas más poderosas que existen. Hace tiempo existía un solo demonio, el rey del infierno, el Jubi, sin embargo un estúpido humano, un simple humano con creencias estúpidas y poderes especiales lo separó esparciendo su energía en la tierra, separándolos en 9 bestias que se sellaron dentro de los grandes clanes ya sean demoniacos o de humanos especiales. Con el tiempo todo se mezcló y nuevas familias nacieron así como nuevos humanos que tenían que albergar a los demonios. La paz pareció llegar entre todos, pero así como hay paz debe haber odio, y rumores comenzaron a extenderse, una profecía se tejió y relució a la luz hace casi diecisiete años, anunciando el nacimiento de un niño que traería la paz o la destrucción al unir de nuevo al Jubi y dar comienzo a una nueva era.

Hinata tembló mientras sus pensamientos eran una revolución. ¿Jubi? ¿Demonios? ¿Humanos especiales? ¿Bestias? ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

—Hace diecisiete años, justo en el tiempo que se predijo nació un niño de la unión de dos clanes extremadamente poderosos, un hibrido de una demonio y un humano especial. Debió ser toda felicidad, pero ¿Qué crees? Nuestro líder los mató.

Hinata no perdió detalle del odio que relució en los ojos de Naruto al tiempo que sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

—Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze eran sus nombres —Sakon rió sádicamente —. Tenían una sangre increíblemente deliciosa, fue un banquete.

¿Uzumaki? Hinata parpadeó al comprender lo que eso significaba.

— ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! —Naruto gritó histérico luchando con todas sus fuerzas tirando de las cadenas y tambaleando la pared a la que estaba sujeto —. ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!

—Pero no todo salió como se planeó —Sakon siguió como si nada, igual de cruel —. Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki se las arreglaron para matar a nuestro líder y proteger a su hijo encerrando al Kyūbi dentro de él y dejándole un sello de sangre que nos hacía imposible tocarlo. Todo pareció destruirse, el plan que se elaboró por años…todo destruido por uno estúpido sacrificio —se mofó con desprecio ante el horror de Hinata —. Pero nuestro líder no había sido descuidado, previendo algo así dejó sus creencias a otra persona, a un chico que sin duda se convertiría en alguien incluso más poderoso que él. Un niño que significó luz entre un clan que solo tiene un legado de odio, pocas personas de ese clan nacían libres de aquel legado, ese niño era una de ellas, pero todo su amor, toda su bondad y su buena esperanza se redujo a nada, se convirtió en odio y crueldad al ver morir a la persona que amaba.

Naruto que había estado chillando y gritando se quedó callado de pronto, comprendiendo que en medio de toda su satisfacción y su atisbo de victoria, Sakon estaba revelando un montón de cosas que desconocía.

—Es curioso como ese legado no le afectó, no tuvo un odio heredado, él tuvo su propio odio y eso le permitió llegar tan lejos como nuestro líder. Cuando el amor se transforma en odio es incluso más poderoso, jajajajaja. —Sakon disfrutó del aturdimiento de la chica que sujetaba con fiereza —. Pero volviendo al tema. Ese niño creció y fundó una organización mucho más poderosa y extendida que la primera, en este momento ya poseemos siete de las nueve bestias y cuando tengamos todas pretendemos revivir al Jubi bajo nuestro control, así dominaremos el mundo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas ya no descendían y el miedo se había desvanecido de su cuerpo, ya no había terror y horror, solo había tristeza, dolor y pena. Tenía la seguridad de que Sakon hablaba de los padres de Naruto. Ella aun no acababa de asimilar todo ese de que existían demonios y criaturas extrañas, así como humanos con poderes especiales y de hecho eso ya no le interesaba, lo único que quería era soltarse y abrazar a Naruto, rogarle porque no escuchara nada de eso y solo pensara en el amor de sus padres.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor, princesita Hyuga? Falta poco para que Naruto, el hijo de Minato y Kushina, cumpla los diecisiete años, cuando eso ocurra el sello que lo mantiene a salvo de nosotros, se romperá y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Pero decidimos que sería más divertido de otra forma así que adelantaremos el proceso, el sello igual ya está débil porque está en sus últimos días. Aquí no hay ningún guardián que lo proteja y en cambio hay un banquete exquisito —le acarició la mejilla con una tétrica sonrisa, infundiéndole un miedo terrible —. Hace diecisiete años también se produjo otro hecho, el clan Hyuga fue exterminado al completo y desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

¿El clan Hyuga? Hinata recordó que había dicho eso cuando despertó, pero no entendía a qué se refería.

—Tus ojos —Hinata miró a Naruto observarle desolado —. Tus ojos llevan uno de los sellos más poderosos que existen, te permiten observar cualquier cosa, nada puede ser oculto a tus ojos. Cuando llegamos aquí no podíamos creerlo, se suponía que los Hyuga se habían extinguido como clan, pero ahí estabas tú, y tu padre y tu hermana. Eran los únicos que quedaban, Sasuke los pudo reconocer más rápido que yo, y también reconoció en Sakura-chan, Shino y Kiba lo mismo que había en él.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida.

—Eres una de los últimos Hyuga que existen —dijo Sakon —. No, no solo eso, eres la _única _Hyuga que puede despertar sus poderes. Tu madre te protegió de la maldición que azotó a tu familia con ese collar de cristal, portarlo sin duda durmió tus poderes pero también no dejó que te destruyeran.

Cada vez se sentía más confundida que antes.

—Tu nombre real es Hinata Hyuga, y eres la primogénita de un clan que está prácticamente extinto —comentó Kidomaru relamiéndose los labios —. Provienes de un clan de humanos especiales cuya característica se centra en el poder de tus ojos. Cuando naciste tus padres escaparon a la matanza de tu clan y se crearon una vida falsa ocultándose aquí para que nadie te encontrara. Tú no eres una humana común y corriente así como Kiba y Shino tampoco lo son.

— ¿N-No lo son? —preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras todas esas palabras hacían añicos su mundo entero. Ahora podía comprender porque su padre siempre había sido estricto con ella, porque no le dejaba salir de la ciudad y se empeñaba en dejarle sola y alejar a todas las personas de ella, porque siempre se empeñaba en lastimarle, todo era protegerla.

—No, ellos nacieron para protegerte —dijo Jirobo con seriedad, el único que no parecía demasiado divertido, solo inexpresivo —. Su encuentro no fue de casualidad. Lo mismo sucede con Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke que nacieron para protegerlo —señaló a Naruto que no le miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno, nos estamos extendiendo mucho —Sakon la soltó con brusquedad y Hinata siseó de dolor cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo —. Ya es hora de que el Kyūbi disfrute del banquete que le tenemos preparado. Hinata Hyuga serás todo un digno sacrificio para el demonio más terrible y poderoso de todos, solo trata de no lastimarte los ojos ¿Está bien? Los arrancaremos de tu cadáver.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par completamente horrorizada ante lo que Sakon había dicho. ¿Su cadáver? ¿Qué le iban a hacer?

—Sí, hemos esperado mucho tiempo, Tayuya armó el perfecto teatro para alejar a esos dos estúpidos y tenerlos a nuestra disposición, ni siquiera tus guardianes están rondándonos así que cuando se den cuenta no serás más que una mancha de sangre —dijo Kidomaru cruelmente.

Y después de eso los tres se acercaron a Naruto diciendo unas extrañas palabras y comenzando a mover las manos a una velocidad impresionante. Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en los ojos que le hizo chillar. Su visión se incrementó alarmantemente y pudo ver cada partícula de polvo que le rodeaba. Una extraña aura comenzaba rodearlos, una aura morada resplandeciente que se extendía y arrasaba con todo. Naruto comenzó a gritar y forcejar con las cadenas pero ellos no cesaban de repetir las oscuras e inentendibles palabras, y una energía roja estalló en Naruto, rodeándole como un capullo y burbujeando como si estuviera hirviendo.

Los gritos de Naruto se incrementaron y un sello comenzó a dibujarse en su estómago, como si alguien le estuviese clavando un metal al hierro vivo, quemándole la piel y dejando un rastro de sangre.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó moviéndose con furia —. ¡No le lastimen! ¡Déjenle!

Ellos le ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo, a medida que seguían hablando el sello seguía extendiéndose lentamente, subiendo por sus brazos y todo su torso. Las marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotitos se marcaron más, haciéndose toscas y felinas. Naruto aulló de dolor mientras su cuerpo se manchaba de su propia sangre y se retorcía entre el aura burbujeante que parecía quemarle el cuerpo entero.

El dolor en sus ojos aumentó de forma atroz, pero Hinata siguió gritando y suplicando por Naruto debatiéndose entre su furia y dolor. Solo podía mirar impotente a Naruto sufrir. Las lágrimas regresaron manchándole la cara.

De un momento a otro los gritos agónicos se detuvieron y comenzaron a convertirse en risas escalofriantes. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose histéricamente, los ojos volvían a tomar ese color rojo siniestro, las uñas eran garras filudas y el cabello se le había alborotado más. El aura roja que le rodeaba seguía burbujeando y había tomado una forma propia, con unas orejas largas extendiéndose hacia arriba, dándole el aspecto de una bestia, y aquello tomó forma literalmente cuando el cráneo de un animal tapó su rostro como si de un mascara se tratara.

— **¿UNA HYUGA? JAJAJAJAJA, —**Naruto o el que parecía Naruto se soltó de las cadenas con un simple chasquido. — **SERÁS UNA DELICOSA PRESA.**

Hinata se encogió y lloró de terror sin poder moverse. Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon desaparecieron entre una humarada blanca dejándola sola con la bestia que Naruto poseía.

—**NO ME GUSTAN LAS PRESAS FÁCILES —**con otro chasquido sus propias esposas se quebraron dejándola libre —. **CORRE, HAS MAS DIVERTIDA ESTA CAZA. —**el Kyūbi apartó la máscara un momento y le sonrió ancha y cruelmente, la sed de sangre que vio en los ojos rojos le golpeo como una avalancha, quitándole la respiración.

Y corrió.

No supo ni como le respondieron las piernas, ni siquiera supo cómo pudo atravesar la sala y apartarse de las garras que casi le cortaron en dos, el pavor la inundó completamente y le hizo arrastrarse como pudo entre la casa esquivando los ataques que rompían todo lo que tocaba. Corrió desesperada hacia la puerta abierta de la casa pero esta se cerró sola con fuerza en su cara tirándola al piso, cayó golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza, ni siquiera hizo caso al dolor de su nariz o a la sangre que resbaló entre sus dedos cuando se sujetó la parte magullada de su cara, toda su atención fue a lo que comenzaba a suceder. El Kyūbi había parado, estaba recostado en una de las paredes con la máscara puesta otra vez pero incluso así podía adivinar la sonrisa sádica que cruzaba sus labios, la sonrisa en el rostro del que ya no era Naruto, su aura se extendía generando sombras de todos lados, sombras que se deslizaron por el suelo tétricamente.

Un ruido sonó fuertemente en el segundo piso, como un arrastre. Alarmada y adolorida sin poder levantarse del suelo miró hacia arriba mientras la presión del ambiente la reducía y aplastaba.

La respiración se le entrecortó cuando escuchó más claramente. Era un sonido bajo, escalofriante y gélido, como el arrastre de algún animal sobre el suelo, un arrastre profundo e hiriente dejando tras si el horrible goteo de algún líquido. Se mordió los labios, asustada. El sonido se intensificaba y cuando volvió a coger aire sin ser capaz de moverse pudo ver el halo de su respiración. El ambiente se enfriaba hasta hacerla tiritar de frío.

—No… ¡No tengo miedo! —gritó aterrorizada sin poder dejar de llorar—. No…tengo…—las palabras se desvanecieron en sus labios con terror cuando el sonido antes lejano, sonó en la cima de las destruidas escaleras rechinando como el sonido de las uñas sobre el pizarrón.

Desvió la mirada hacia allí, una sombra era lo único que podía distinguir, la sombra de alguien o de _algo _en una extraña posición, como si se preparara para bajar las escaleras usando las manos y los pies. Un líquido negruzco, espeso y burbujeante comenzaba a descender con recorrer espumoso, dejando chamuscada la madera putrefacta. Y poco a poco unas largas, manchadas y agrietadas manos asomaron dejando a la vista unas uñas filudas y llenas de mugre y sangre.

Gritó histérica intentando levantarse pero las sombras le rodearon y apretujaron, fantasmagóricas manos le sujetaron al piso y le hundieron entre la madera y los gritos se atoraron en su garganta al toser sangre.

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Qué era lo estaba en las escaleras?

¿Algún fantasma que no descansaba en paz y la arrastraría al infierno? Había sido testigo de lo sucedido a Sakura, y aunque ella se había negado a decir algo de lo sucedido cuatro años atrás, Hinata sabía que si Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon habían llevado a Naruto allí y le habían atraído fue exactamente por las terroríficas cosas que habitaban allí. El Kyūbi solo miraba y supo que si lo hacía solo era para aumentar su tortura.

¿Dónde estaría Naruto? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¡Solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad! No le interesaba nada de clanes, demonios o poderes especiales. Solo quería levantarse, volver al colegio y visitar junto a Naruto las tumbas de su madre, que todo aquel infierno solo fuera una pesadilla.

Pero no fue así.

Y como si de una película de terror se tratase, la figura en las escaleras se tornó completamente clara para sus ojos. Se encontró mirando a los ojos a un ser deforme, a lo que sin duda fue una mujer con el largo y sucio cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, ojos negros sin fondo blanco, piel verde azulada y desbaratada. Su expresión atormentada y llena de odio le hizo temblar, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que se le ocurrió mirarla. Verla era como ver el fondo del infierno.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y aulló de desesperación removiéndose entre las sombras que le retenían. La mujer descendió con una rapidez alarmante, usando dedos y uñas para deslizarse por las escaleras como si se tratase de una araña, con movimientos grotescos y asquerosos.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto-kun, por favor vuelve! —rogó comenzando a perder la razón.

Logró soltarse y se levantó entre tropiezos, arrastrándose entre el suelo, se impulsó con las manos y trastabilló al alcanzar la manija de la puerta pero una mano la alcanzó y la arrojó al suelo con violencia. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y gritó de dolor cuando las uñas afiladas desgarraron la piel de su tobillo derecho.

Chilló con fuerzas sin tener la entereza de mirar atrás, pataleando y golpeando con la otra pierna a lo que sea que la sostenía y le impedía el avance.

El agarre se intensificó y la presión le obligó a parar de golpear, sintió como sus huesos emitían un chasquido en protesta.

Jadeó y tras un nuevo intento rozó la perilla y volvió a ser lanzada al suelo. La persona, ser, fantasma, lo que sea, trepó con habilidad escalofriante sobre su cuerpo que se encontraba presionado sobre el suelo y tiró de su cabello con fuerza. Volvió a gritar pero no parecía que nadie le escuchara. Lloró de rabia y miedo, enterrando las uñas en el suelo a pesar de no tener donde agarrarse.

Sintió una helada respiración sobre su cuello.

—…manchar…—la voz era vacía, jadeante y repulsiva —. Manchar…

— ¡No, No! —chilló dejando de cogerse con las uñas al suelo y doblando los brazos para dar dos buenos codazos. Sintió como sus codos se hundieron en carne que se deshizo como papilla.

Cuando la criatura le obligó a voltear, cerró los ojos y gritando de dolor le enterró los dedos llenos de sangre en la cara. Era su única opción, y algo extraño ocurrió. La piel desquebrajada y en estado de putrefacción como pudo ver al espiar a través de sus pestañas se deshizo en cenizas, desintegrándose en un polvillo negro que apestaba a muerte. Pero lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era que al tocarla el polvillo negro aumentaba y esa piel asquerosa se reducía, ese ser emitía quejidos de dolor así que presionó sus palmas con más fuerza, comprendiendo que el calor irradiaba de estas lastimaba a esa cosa. Las manos del ser se cerraron con fuerza sobre su garganta, quitándole la respiración y lastimándola fieramente. La sangre resbalaba por su cuello mientras la visión comenzaba nublársele.

_Corre, Hinata, corre._

El ser la soltó y haciendo caso a las palabras en su desvanecida mente Hinata corrió con fuerza alejándose de la puerta e internándose entre los lúgubres pasillos de la casa. Escuchó la risa resonar del Kyūbi, felicitándola por el buen espectáculo y deseándole suerte. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se tuvo que sostener de las paredes por su tobillo casi destrozado, ni sabía cómo había corrido. La sangre seguía resbalando por su boca y ya no tenías fuerzas ni para llorar.

Detrás de ella volvió a sonar el arrastre peculiar dejando el escalofriante goteo, y delante de ella sonó otra cosa. Hinata levantó la mirada con impotencia, una sombra le esperaba al final del pasillo, la figura comenzó a moverse con lentitud dejando ver como en una de sus manos arrastraba una pesada hacha manchada de sangre.

— ¡Buuu! —tosió más sangre al gritar por inercia cuando una criatura cayó del techo con gracia. Un ser deforme con largas orejas, una sonrisa llena de filudos dientes y cuatro brazos que parecían tentáculos.

De las paredes comenzaron a brotar manos putrefactas, moviéndose como serpientes, aleteando por sujetar algo, manos resquebrajadas como si hubiesen estado durante siglos bajo el agua y un tétrico sonido, gritos horrorizados y una risa escalofriante llenó el pasillo.

—_Libérame, libérame, libérame, libérame…_

_¡Auxilio!_

_¡NO!_

_¡Ayuda!_

_**JAJAJAJA.**_

Hinata cayó de rodillas casi enloquecida mientras las voces seguían y seguían un tétrico coro, las manos sujetando su cabeza mientras más y más cosas le rodeaban levantando las manos o sus armas para matarla.

_¡AYUDA!_

**JAJAJAJAJA,**

_¡Por favor, auxilio!_

**SANGRE, MÁS SANGRE…**

_¡AHHHH!_

Lo único que se escuchó en la lejanía fue un grito desgarrador y la risa oscura del Kyūbi estremeciendo todo.

.

~o~

.

El cuerpo completamente desfigurado de Tayuya cayó con un sonido grotesco entre el límite del bosque que rodeaba Konoha, sus brazos arrancados del cuerpo estaban tirados a un costado de forma desinteresada mientras la sangre bañaba la sádica escena.

Sakura miró con sus ojos fríos el corazón que aun latía en su mano, una mueca de asco surgió de sus labios rosas y tiró también el órgano al suelo pisoteándolo, la sangre le salpicó los zapatos y las medias, pero no le tomó importancia, tenía toda el uniforme escolar en el mismo estado, lleno de la sangre de Tayuya y de la suya.

—Te dije que te arrancaría el corazón, Tayuya —dijo Sakura mirando el rostro desfigurado de su enemiga —. También te dije que dejaras a Naruto en paz. Mira como acabaste, no eres más que la basura que alimentará a los demonios de bajo nivel.

—Ya acabaste con ella, ahora vámonos, Sakura.

La chica pelirosa miró sobre su hombro con lentitud, con la mirada perdida que no parecía enfocarse en ningún punto y que más que todo no parecía ver a su compañero. Sasuke apretó los puños al ver el estado en que había acabado, desde que Sakura murió en aquella casa abandonada y volvió a la vida gracias a Naruto y a él nunca había vuelto a ser la misma, en su estado de híbrida tendía a perder el control sobre sus únicos y especiales poderes así como también el control sobre su razón y la poca humanidad que le quedaba. La prueba de todo lo tenía delante de él, estaba manchada de los pies a la cabeza de sangre, las gotas también se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sus labios, y una sonrisa rota y suave surcaba su bellísimo y sombrío rostro, para hacer la imagen más extraña su cabello se movía en diferentes direcciones como si tuviera vida propia. Los mechones delanteros se retorcían y alargaban hasta acabar en sus tobillos y deslizarse por el suelo succionando la sangre y regocijándose con ello.

—_Futakuchi onna (*)_ todavía tiene hambre —fue lo único que Sakura dijo como respuesta. El resto de su cabello se alargó también alimentándose con la sangre.

— ¡Aquí están! —Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a Kiba y Shino aterrizar detrás de Sasuke.

El Uchiha siseó con recelo y al parpadear sus ojos oscuros se tiñeron de rojo y un sello apareció dentro de ellos girando sin control.

— ¡Uchiha, Sakura tenemos que buscarlos! —Kiba saltó del lomo de Akamaru sin mirar el cuerpo destrozado de Tayuya —. ¡Ahora!

— ¿Buscarlos? —preguntó Sakura extrañada —. ¿A quién te refieres?

—Naruto y Hinata han desaparecido —Shino dijo con voz calma y aparentemente tranquila, aunque teñida de una alarma que los hizo ponerse en guardia —. No estamos seguros de donde están, pero pronto habrá luna llena y el tiempo se agota.

— ¿Han desaparecido? —repitió Sakura incrédula —. Naruto estaba en el colegio.

—Hinata dijo que desapareció frente a ella, pensamos que el grupo de Tayuya finalmente había hecho su movimiento, dado que desde que llegaron siempre nos han rondado —masculló Kiba con rabia —. Le dijimos que se quedara quieta y no les dijera nada para alterarlos, pero nos tendieron una trampa y ella no nos escuchó, ahora no tenemos ni puñetera idea de donde están.

Sakura le miró con ira y si no se lanzó sobre Kiba fue por la intervención de Sasuke.

—Deja de ser tan infantil, si ellos lo tienen le arrebatarán al Kyūbi y lo matarán. —siseó Sasuke sujetándola de los hombros con fuerza e intentándola hacer entrar en razón. Sabía que por esas fechas Sakura se ponía más agresiva, casi en un estado primitivo.

—Está bien, suelta —Sakura retrocedió un paso lamiéndose la sangre de los labios y sacudiendo la cabeza para enfocarse. Sus cabellos retrocedieron y comenzaron a acortarse hasta que quedaron quietos a la altura de su cuello. La chica hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder el control e ignorando a Kiba se acercó a Akamaru dejándole que oliera dos gotas de sangre que salpicaron sus manos con un chasquido de sus dedos. —. Donde esté el olor de está sangre estarán ellos, llévanos.

Akamaru olfateó obedientemente y dando un ladrido comenzó a correr velozmente. Shino, Sakura, Kiba y Sasuke corrieron a su lado, convirtiéndose en un par de borrones imposibles de detectar por cualquier persona, dejaron atrás el cuerpo mutilado de Tayuya quien sirvió de alimento para los pequeños demonios que surgieron de la tierra y la hundieron entre el fuego del infierno.

Se detuvieron justo ante la casa abandonada que tembló con fuerza, resplandeciendo de color rojo y naranja, invitando a la noche a cubrirlo todo con sus tinieblas y su oscuridad. Sakura retrocedió un paso por inercia mientras terribles recuerdos bañaban su mente y activaban sus más grandes miedos. Kiba y Shino evaluaron la situación casi desesperados y Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

—Sakura no puede entrar allí —mencionó mirando a los otros dos —, enloquecerá, esa casa terminará por hacerle perder la razón y yo no puedo entrar porque solo incrementaré los poderes sobrenaturales que hay allí.

—Entraste una vez —le cuestionó Kiba sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a Sakura —. La salvaste ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo esta vez?

—Mi deber es salvar al dobe, no a esa Hyuga, ese es el suyo —Sasuke torció el gesto con desdén sin contestar —. Y créeme que puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de entrar allí, salvarla a ella será su problema.

Kiba le miró con rabia y al igual que Sakura momentos atrás intentó lanzársele encima pero Shino la detuvo.

—Suficiente, solo perdemos el tiempo —miró en dirección de los dos —. Entendemos tu situación y sabemos que cada uno de nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por la de ellos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué acuerdo? —preguntó Sakura con la mirada en el suelo.

—Destrozaremos la casa —dijo Shino con calma —al menos la parte donde sentimos la energía de ellos dos. Ustedes pueden matar a los que quedan, nosotros nos encargaremos de las criaturas que habitan allí, nuestros poderes son más adecuados para eso. Tenemos que salir antes de que la luna brille porque la casa se reconstruirá y nos atrapara por nuestros poderes.

—Un portal al mismísimo infierno —susurró Sakura para sí misma con los ojos puestos sobre la casa que le inspiraba tanto miedo —. Está bien, hecho.

Sasuke no la cuestionó, no tenía tiempo para hacer aquello y detestaba hablar más de la cuenta.

Kiba y Shino desaparecieron en un parpadeo y al siguiente el Inuzuka se había estrellado con fiereza contra la casa echando abajo puerta y paredes, Akamaru le siguió haciendo lo mismo y aullando aterradoramente. Los dos se levantaron sin un rasguño y una infinidad de insectos volaron zumbado hacia el interior de lo que quedaba de la casa.

Sakura saltó y apareció en el aire alzando su puño y estrellándolo contra el suelo, la tierra voló en todas direcciones, la madera de igual forma y todo quedó despejado, dándoles una vista perfecta del cruel espectáculo.

Shino y Kiba abrieron los ojos de par en par igual de aturdidos y Sakura y Sasuke maldijeron en voz baja.

Naruto atravesaba con su mano el delicado cuerpo de Hinata, de lado a lado y su mano sobresalía entre el pecho de la chica. Ella tenía una sonrisa dulce, comprensiva y casi desvanecida entre sus labios llenos de sangre, a pesar de la situación ella le sujetaba con dulzura el rostro que acariciaba con dedos temblorosos. Naruto aun estando poseído por el Kyūbi no reparaba en nadie más, solo en la delicia que significaba el dolor de Hinata, nada más, había terminado espantando a todos las criaturas infernales antes de que terminaran con ella y él mismo la había atormentado antes de atravesarle el cuerpo con su mano. Solo le interesaba verla sufrir, suplicar y llorar por piedad, solo quería eso de ella, que dejara de llamar a Naruto y le maldijera, pero Hinata no se rendía y seguía con lo mismo, llamar al Uzumaki aun con sus últimos alientos, aun cuando cada palabra le costaba un mundo de dolor y le lastimara más la garganta.

— ¡Suéltala bastardo! —El Inuzuka gritó completamente furioso, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, sus pupilas se alargaron y sus uñas también se transformaron en garras, corrió listo para embestirlo y apartarlo de su amiga, pero antes de llegar un borrón rosa lo derribó con fuerza descomunal lanzándolo demasiado lejos.

Sakura se levantó casi agazapada y le enfrentó.

— ¡Tú tampoco lo toques! —gritó enardecida —. ¡Ya me encargaré yo de darle una paliza a ese imbécil, pero no te atrevas a hacerle algo!

— ¡La matará! —rugió Kiba lanzándose encima de ella.

— ¡Y yo te mataré a ti si le haces daño a ese tonto! —el cabello de Sakura se movió como si de serpientes se tratase sujetando con fuerza a Kiba y apartándolo de nuevo.

Shino y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, siendo menos impulsivos que los otros no iban a ponerse en estado, pero tampoco se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados si sus protegidos eran lastimados, sin importar que fueran otros guardianes, así que se posicionaron inconscientemente para una pelea.

El Kyūbi y Hinata los ignoraron, sin ni siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

—N-…N-Na..ru…to…kun —Hinata repitió trazando con sus dedos una sutil caricia en la mejilla sangrienta del chico —. T-Tú….sigues a-aquí…vuel-vuelve con…migo, v-vuelve…—con sus últimas fuerzas Hinata apartó el pedazo de cráneo que aun ocultaba parte de su rostro y lo lanzó al suelo.

Miró los ojos rojos del Kyūbi encontrando una pequeña esperanza, una pequeña chispa de Naruto, del chico que amaba y siguiendo sus propios instintos se acercó empinándose y tocando los labios de él con los suyos en una eterna caricia, poniendo en el contacto efímero todo el amor, toda la pasión y el cariño que sentía por él. La pureza de todos sus sentimientos tocó el corazón y el alma de Naruto llevándolo de vuelta a su lugar y encerrando de nuevo al Kyūbi en su prisión.

Hinata comenzó a perder la consciencia mientras Naruto recuperaba la suya. La mano de Naruto salió de su cuerpo y ella cayó de rodillas arrastrando consigo al rubio que horrorizado veía como la chica cerraba los ojos. Escuchó la voz de Naruto gritando perdón y suplicándole que se quedara con él. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces con dificultad, a los lejos Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon estaban siendo asesinados cruelmente por Sakura y Kiba quienes se habían puesto en ello al verlos aparecer pensando que el Kyūbi ya había sido liberado.

Solo Sasuke y Shino se acercaron y ella alzó la mano acariciando la mejilla de Naruto por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir.

.

~o~

.

El cielo estaba oscuro y solo la luna brillaba con fuerza cuando Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos, cada bocado de aire le quemaba el pecho, y se encontró suspirando de dolor y alivio. Algo le estaba dando una inmensa paz, una energía que fluía por su cuerpo pero aun sentía el cuerpo entumecido y lleno de graves heridas. Al parecer seguía viva.

—Despertaste, solo quédate quieta ¿ok? —Sakura le sonrió amenamente —. Esas criaturas si te dieron duro, y el estúpido de Naruto te dejo un agujero que me costó cerrar, perdiste bastante sangre pero ya me encargue de eso —las manos de la chica se encontraban sobre su tobillo emanando una extraña energía verde, como la que brilló de su collar de cristal.

—Sakura-san —murmuró entre sorprendida y afligida, la pelirosa estaba toda llena de sangre seca, incluso las puntas de su cabello que se movía débilmente —. ¿Q-Qué sucedió?

Sakura miró a Hinata casi con pena, pensando en todo lo que ahora debía enfrentar al saber toda la verdad tras el mundo que se ocultaba entre las tinieblas. Sasuke, Shino, Kiba y Naruto estaban deshaciéndose de los cadáveres de los cuatro del sonido, le habían dejado para terminar de curarle, había sido un milagro que sobreviviera después de todo lo que había pasado, pero pensando en si misma Sakura torció el gesto con amargura, las cosas no sucedían por milagros, algo había atado a Hinata a la vida y en un futuro no muy lejano seguro lo descubrirían, de la misma forma que pasó con ella.

Pero por el momento todo estaba bien. Sasuke había logrado sacarles antes de que la luna brillara sobre la casa abandonada y se abriera el portal. Kiba le había ayudado a matar a Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon, Shino había apartado a las criaturas que quisieron arrastrarles y habían llegado al bosque, la mejor opción para pasar desapercibidos.

—Será mejor explicarlo todo desde el inicio…

Y Hinata escuchó atentamente el relato de Sakura, la explicación de las muertes de los padres de Naruto, el hecho de que un jinchūriki (contenedor) de un demonio siempre tenía que tener guardianes que debían protegerles con su vida, eran cosas que se llevaba en la sangre, un destino que estaba decidido incluso antes de nacer. Ese era el destino que compartían Sakura y Sasuke para con Naruto, y el destino que compartían Shino y Kiba con ella al ser la única de un clan casi extinto. Aquello había movido a los cuatro del sonido a llegar allí para quitarle el Kyūbi a Naruto haciéndose pasar por simples estudiantes, y asesinándola para borrar un guardián y vengarse de Sasuke, matar un guardián generaba un desequilibrio y más todavía si como Sakura no había despertado sus poderes, pero Sakura había sido regresada a la vida con poderes oscuros que le hacían perder la razón de vez en cuando.

El relato siguió también tocando el plan de Madara Uchiha, un antepasado de Sasuke y siguió con la fundación de una organización criminal entre el bajo mundo: Akatsuki, buscando dominar el mundo con las bestias con colas. También le contó sobre la profecía que anunciaba el nacimiento de un niño que traería la paz o la destrucción: Naruto.

—…así que básicamente es eso —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste —. Kiba y Shino nacieron para protegerte, Sasuke y yo nacimos para proteger a Naruto, Naruto nació para salvar o destruir el mundo y tú, Hinata…tú naciste para salvarlo a él.

— ¿S-Salvarlo a él? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Todas las personas necesitan amor, los padres de Naruto lo amaron tanto que murieron por él y tú lo amaste tanto que también estabas dispuesta a morir por ese tontito. Él necesita amor para equilibrar el balance de su vida, tú lo equilibrarás bastante bien. Cuídalo —la chica le sonrió mostrando las escasas antiguas sonrisas de antes de que muriera y renaciera como una híbrida.

Hinata sonrió débilmente entendiendo el significado de sus palabras y de su propio amor.

A lo lejos comenzó una discusión y los chicos se acercaron, Shino y Sasuke tenían las manos en los bolsillos y se mantenían inexpresivos, Kiba y Naruto sin embargo se fulminaban con la mirada, la escena pareció tan surreal ante los ojos de Hinata, acaba de descubrir un mundo completamente diferente al que siempre había creído, un mundo lleno de horror y sangre, la misma que estaba salpicada entre las ropas de todos ellos, y aun así había espacio para una pequeña esperanza y alivio.

Naruto y Kiba corrieron hacia ella al verle despierta chillando disculpas, insultos entre ellos y preguntas sobre si estaba bien. Todo acabó por supuesto cuando Sakura les dio a cada uno sus buenos golpes en la cabeza alegando que la aturdían.

—Todo está bien, Kiba, Naruto-kun —respondió con una suave sonrisa. Toda la pesadilla había terminado por el momento —. Y-yo estoy bien.

Naruto le miró con tortura.

—No, no lo estás, ´ttebayo —chilló agitando los brazos —. ¡Casi te maté! ¡Grita, pégame, haz algo, Hinata-chan!

—Y-Yo…

— ¡Vamos, no puedes perdonarme! ¡Te lastime!

—N-Naruto-kun…

— ¡Hinata-chan soy un estúpido! No debo volver a acercarme a ti, yo…—las palabras de Naruto se desvanecieron cuando Hinata se levantó bruscamente ignorando el dolor de su pecho y de sus otras heridas, y le sujetó el rostro.

—N-No…cualquier cosa menos eso, no te alejes de mí, Naruto-kun —tomando el poco valor que tenía Hinata estampó sus labios de contra los de él apenas un segundo. —. ¡Yo te amo, yo cuidaré de ti! No importa si estamos condenados a otro mundo lleno de criaturas diferentes, no importa si somos diferentes yo quiero estar contigo —y volvió a besarle con más entusiasmo siendo correspondido de la misma forma.

Sakura enarcó una ceja con diversión, su propia oscuridad desvaneciéndose ante la esperanza que le rodeaba. Sasuke los ignoró y bufó algo sobre cursilerías baratas, Shino no dijo nada, pero Akamaru y Kiba si tenían mucho que hacer y decir respectivamente, y lo hicieron. Akamaru mordió con sadismo la pierna de Naruto, al tiempo que Kiba gritando un montón de blasfemias tiraba de los brazos de Naruto apoyando un pie en su espalda para apartarle de Hinata.

Naruto chilló en contestación apartando a Akamaru y saltando con Hinata en brazos a unos metros proclamándola como suya, aquello no mejoró la situación ya que Kiba saltó como energúmeno para defender la "pureza" de su amiga en sus propias palabras.

Shino hizo lo más sensato que podía hacer en esa ocasión tan loca, se sentó y los ignoró. Sasuke le imitó.

Sakura dio zancadas rápidas, sacudió a Kiba hasta dejarlo mareado y tras eso se sentó al lado de los otros dos. Sus ojos se clavaron con fuerza sobre la luna llena que resplandecía como burlándose de ellos, aquellos días la línea entre el mundo sobrenatural y el normal era tan fina que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, como la de ese día. Estaba segura que aún faltaba mucho por afrentar, la pelea aún se extendía grande ante ellos y el hecho de que Hinata supiera sus orígenes haría toda ahora más complicado cuando se corrieran los rumores del regreso de los Hyuga.

La sangre que cargaban ellos…_la sangre de los condenados_…eso les traería un sinfín de problemas.

Atrás escuchó un nuevo alboroto y volteó ligeramente para ver a Naruto besar a Hinata en las mejillas, en la frente, en la nariz, en el cuello (Kiba pegó un grito) y después la besó en los labios mientras la chica toda sonrojada le correspondía feliz.

Volteó nuevamente y se miró las manos teñidas de carmesí. Podía sentir su humanidad desvanecerse, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era proteger a Naruto, ese era su deber y el de Sasuke. Le miró y el chico también lo hizo, apenas una pequeña mirada que la transmitió tantas cosas, pero luego la apartó y cerró los ojos para esperar a que amaneciera.

Aún faltaban un montón de horas para eso pero era mejor esperar a que la noche se desvaneciera.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan! —el grito de Naruto le hizo sonreír medianamente —. ¡Yo te protegeré incluso de mí, ´ttebayo!

—Yo te amaré hoy y siempre —Hinata respondió con dulzura y un nuevo beso se formó, en esta ocasión Hinata no pudo aguantar la emoción y terminó desmayándose entre los brazos de Naruto.

La cabeza de Kiba finalmente dejó de dar tantas vueltas por la sacudida de Sakura y pegó otro grito ante el desvanecimiento de Hinata.

—Tontos —soltó Sasuke sin sentimientos.

—Pero son felices, déjalos ser —habló Sakura —. Lo peor aún nos espera.

La mirada de ambos se enfocó entre la oscuridad de los árboles que le rodeaban, un montón de sonrisas siniestras se asomaban enseñando filosos dientes, ojos rojos brillaban y un coro terrible resonó en los oídos de ambos.

_Quizá_ aún no faltara mucho para su batalla final.

_La sangre de los condenados los deseaban todos, y al final habían cosas peores allí fuera, cosas más siniestras y más oscuras que lo que habían enfrentado esa noche. Y el destino del mundo entero estaba en manos de dos chicos cuyo amor era sincero y también sería letal y destructivo._

_._

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ya está, una cuenta regresiva de tres, dos uno y ya! Lo sé, estoy media loca, técnicamente en mi país aún faltan unos minutos para los doce así que no es 31, disculpen la tardanza, aquí está mi one-shot *Bella suspira aliviada*_

_Aclaraciones:_

_*Futakuchi onna: La mujer de dos bocas, la usé con Sakura, dando a entender que de cierta forma Sakura había absorbido esos poderes para si misma sin necesidad una segunda boca, su cabello se alimenta de sangre para fortalecerse en su lugar._

_El collar de cristal de Hinata es el cristal de Tsunade._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Besos_

_Bye._


End file.
